Sly Cooper: Nightmares in Silent Hill
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: After finding a crashed Jeep in the ditch of a Maine highway, Sly Cooper and his friends are reunited with their old friend, Grace Mason. Grace's daughter, Cheryl, is found missing and Sly goes with Grace to find her. Now, locked in the town of Silent Hill, Sly and Grace must work together to find Cheryl and survive the nightmare that is Silent Hill. May be rated M later on.
1. Missing Child

**Chapter 1**

**Missing Child**

_Follows **Silent Hill 1** with Sly characters. I own Grace, who is both an OC and the genderbent version of Harry Mason. Also, I've wrote this before "Thieves in Time" and I can't get the game because I don't have a PS3._

_I do not own Silent Hill or Sly Cooper._

* * *

**_On a lonely Maine road..._**

"Ha-ha! Did you see Carmelita's face when she saw that the sack I had those jewels in was empty? Priceless!" Sly Cooper, the Master Thief, laughed as he and his friends drove down an American highway after their latest heist, which resulted with a sack full of jewels for them and a humiliating prank on Inspector Carmelita Fox.

After the Cooper Vault job, Sly faked amnesia so that he could get close to Carmelita without the hassles of their careers and pasts in the way. But of course, you can't keep a thief from being a thief for long.

After a few months, the old heisting itch proved too much for Sly and, after an elaborate plan by Bentley, Sly pretended to have gotten hit on the head and 'remembered' who he was. Of course, that didn't go well for Inspector Fox. So after a harrowing escape, Sly was finally at home with the Cooper family business and after gathering up Murray and finding an additional member in former forger Dimitri, it was like old times.

This time, however, there was a change in the wind. A terrifying change.

* * *

_Sly's POV_

As Murray drove us down the lonely Maine road, I spotted something in the distance. I couldn't tell what it was at first, but as we got closer, we could clearly see that it was a Jeep in the ditch. And according to the steam the engine was giving off, it was a fresh crash.

"Pull over, Murray." I said.

Murray obeyed, he and Bentley agreeing with me. Once the van had stopped, I was the first to get out and head across the road to examine the wreckage. I was relieved that the Jeep had hit a tree and the driver unconscious. But…there was something familiar about the driver. I couldn't tell because of the shadows other than the fact that it was a woman.

Murray pulled the door open while I carefully pulled the woman out and carefully setting her on the ground. That was when I saw what she looked like. She was a rare kind of creature: a human. Short, brunette hair dimmed her pale skin. She wore a white shirt under a brown jacket, had on blue jeans and black shoes. As I carried her over to Bentley to examine her, Murray called out.

"Sly! This door's already open!"

After I had left the woman in Bentley's care, I hurried over to the other side of the Jeep to see if Murray was telling the truth. The passenger side door was wide open and exposed the interior to the elements.

But why was the door open? Was there another passenger that went to get help? I took a look around the Jeep and found little damage, so the possibility was great that there was another passenger in the vehicle. Question was: where were they? I left Murray to the Jeep while I checked on Bentley. Through his thick glasses, I could see that his eyes were wide in shock.

"Is everything ok, Bentley?" I asked.

Bentley answered, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"Sly. Do you know who this woman is?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"An unconscious woman from an automobile accident?"

"I'm serious, Sly! We know her! It's Grace Mason!"

At the name 'Grace Mason,' I was able to remember why I felt that the woman was familiar. Grace grew up in the same orphanage as us back in Paris and she was teased a lot because she was the only human in a twenty-mile radius and as I had mentioned before, humans were quite rare.

The guys and I befriended Grace shortly after I had come into the orphanage. We were her only friends during those years and when she ran away once she turned seventeen, we were devastated. It was our original plan to find her once the guys and I had graduated, but no such luck. Now, when even I had begun to feel that finding her was a lost cause, here she was, unconscious from an auto accident.

So I was just as surprised when Bentley told me who _this _woman was. He then told me that she had suffered a minor concussion, but no other injuries were present. I was about to ask Bentley a few more questions when a groan escaped from Grace's lips. It took a bit for her chocolate eyes to open and focus in the waking world.

"Easy, Grace. Easy." I told her.

Once she was able to see me and Bentley, she managed to speak in the sweet yet serious voice we hadn't heard in seven years.

"S-Sly? Bentley? A-am I dreaming…or am I dead?"

I gave a laugh at Grace's joke.

"No. It's us, Grace. Long time, no see."

As Bentley and I helped set her up, Grace spoke again.

"What are you doing here in America? Is Murray with you?"

"He is, Grace. He's taking a look at your Jeep right now."

As if on cue, Murray came from the other side of the Jeep and happily gave Grace one of his classic Hippo Hugs. Of course Bentley and I had to make sure that he didn't crush her with his great strength.

"Grace! Where the heck have you been? Me and the guys have been trying to look for ya since graduation. What have ya been doin' these last seven years?"

Grace was about to answer when a look of horror came to her face and halted her answer. I saw that her gaze was fixated on the Jeep, so I had Murray set her down.

Frantic, Grace ran over to the Jeep and began to inspect the interior. I knew Grace and I knew for certain that she wasn't a car fanatic. She was searching for something inside the Jeep. But what? After a few moments of looking into the car, Grace turned to us with a worried look.

The kind a mother would use.

"Did any of you see a little girl about seven in here? Dark hair, blue checkered jumper and pink blouse?"

The guys and I looked at each other with confusion before shaking our heads. Apparently, that made things only worse for Grace.

"What are you talking about? You were the only one in the Jeep when we found you." I answered.

Grace's ivory skin became pale as snow at my response. It was Bentley who asked the next question.

"Who is this child you're talking about?"

What she said next surprised me.

"She's my daughter, Cheryl. She was in the Jeep with me when the accident happened."

Grace then pulled out her wallet from one of her pockets and took out a photograph of a little girl with the same description that Grace had just said. It was a recently taken school photo with Cheryl in it. She was wearing a white blouse and a long black skirt. Her short hair was nice and kept with a single barrette in her hair. She was cute for a little girl, but I noticed something: she looked _nothing_ like her mother other than the fact that she was human. I guessed that she took after her father.

I passed the picture to the guys and spoke to Grace.

"We have a phone in the van if you want to call your husband, Grace."

But she shook her head.

"I'm not married. It's just me and Cheryl in the family."

"Are you a widow?" Bentley asked.

Again, she shook her head.

"No."

I didn't want to ask Grace anymore questions until Cheryl was in her arms. I could tell that she was worried enough already.

"Where do you think Cheryl had gone, Grace?"

Grace gave it some thought before she answered me.

"Cheryl is a smart girl. Chances are, she's gone to the nearest town to find help. I hope."

I turned to the guys.

"Murray. See if you can fix Grace's Jeep. Bentley, stay with the van and see if you can use anything that can help us find Cheryl."

"On it, Sly!" Murray spoke.

"I'll use my RC chopper to search the north."

"Then Grace and I will take the south." I responded.

This surprised Grace.

"You're willing to help me? Don't you have someplace you needed to go?"

I placed a hand on Grace's shoulder.

"Anything for a friend, Grace. Now let's find your daughter."

After retrieving my cane, I walked with Grace away from the van. We called out Cheryl's name, but to no avail. As we continued down the road, a fog slowly began to roll in. I had hoped that we'd find Cheryl and get back to the van. Now I just hoped that the binocul-com's communicator can work in it.

As we got farther in, my communicator in my ear and in my binocul-com began to static. I tried to call Bentley, but static was all I got. In the end, only the binoculars in my binocular-com still worked in the fog. But as Grace and I pressed on, I began to sense that there was something sinister about this fog. Oh, how I wish now that I was wrong.

After walking about a couple of miles, I saw what appeared to be a town sign making itself known in the mist. As we approached, Grace was the first to read the words on the sign.

"It says… 'Welcome to Silent Hill.'."

"'Silent Hill? Who would name their town 'Silent Hill'?" I asked.

Grace peered into the town as she answered my question.

"I don't know how the town got its name, but I do know that it is a resort town. I haven't heard much about it for a long time, now."

As we entered Silent Hill, one thing that we took immediate notice on was the emptiness of the town. Even though it was foggy, there wasn't a soul in sight. I didn't like this and I was about to suggest to Grace that we'd turn back and see what Bentley has found when we spotted a small figure down the street. As a thief, I wasn't used to being out in the open and since I was doing this for a friend, I ran with her down the street to follow the figure. From what I could see, it was child-sized with blue and pink clothing. The same outfit Cheryl was wearing when it disappeared.

When Grace saw her, she ran as fast as she could, with me trying to catch up from behind. But instead of going to her mother, Cheryl simply disappeared into the fog.

"Cheryl!"

We called out. But Cheryl vanished completely into the fog, leaving us with an empty spot.

"She can't have gone far." I told Grace as we eyed an alley that was the only possible place where Cheryl had gone off.

I went through the small gate first, followed by Grace.

As we entered the alley, we were startled to find that there was a carcass of what appeared to be a dog all skinned and bloodied. But even though this was a gruesome sight, nothing could have prepared me for what we were to find down the alley. As we made our way down passed the carcass, we saw that there were more bloodied spots along the way, the sky becoming darker as we walked. When we turned the last corner, I nearly vomited.

The alley was a dead end with a metal fence blocking another alley. But on the fence was another corpse, one of a human look. The corpse was skinned and there was no trace of the organs, but there was a lot of blood. Grace had to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming, not that I would blame her.

"Wh-what in the world could have done this?" Grace asked.

Just then, the sound of something creeping towards us caught our attention. And it was just as horrific as the hanging corpse. Stalking toward us were two grey creatures about the size of a child. They had no faces, save for a mouth, and were wielding sharp knives. They hobbled over toward us as I lifted my cane in defense. The creatures then attacked us, with me using my cane and Grace using the lid of a trashcan to bash the creatures back. I managed to bludgeon one of the creatures skull open, but I turned in time to find the other managing to knock Grace out.

I was about to bash the creature when the sound of a gunshot stopped me. At first, I thought I was hit. But I then took another look and saw that the bullet hit the creature instead. I turned around and saw that it was a woman in a policeman's uniform, wielding the gun that shot the creature dead.

Like Grace, this woman was a human. She had blond hand and bluish eyes. Placing her gun back into her holster, she approached me and spoke.

"Are you alright, sir?"

I breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Grace.

"I am. But my friend was knocked out by that…thing."

The woman walked over to Grace and examined her.

"Just some stress mixed with fighting that thing."

She then stood up.

"Come on. I'll lead you to the diner where I was heading to. Can you carry your friend there? It's not too far."

I nodded in agreement and picked up Grace. As I walked, the officer held out her gun and kept her eye on the path ahead. As we started to leave the alley, I spotted a piece of paper written in crayon. It said 'To school.' I used my cane to pick the note up, figuring there was some sort of significance to it.

Once we made it to the diner, the officer allowed me to place Grace in a booth as she kept watch for any more of those things. I entered the kitchen and got a damp washrag and placed it on Grace's forehead. I then tried my communicator again, but still nothing. If I wasn't worried before, I was now.

As I watched over Grace, I decided to ask the officer for her name.

"So. What do they call you?"

She answered, "Cybil Bennett. I'm a cop from a neighboring town. And you two?"

With what's been going on, I didn't care that another cop knew my name.

"Sly. Sly Cooper. And my friend here is Grace Mason. We're here in search of her daughter. Perhaps you've seen her?"

"What does she look like? What's her name?" Cybil asked me.

"Human. Seven years old. Black hair. Blue checkered jumper with a pink blouse. Goes by the name of Cheryl Mason."

Cybil gave it some thought before shaking her head.

"Sorry. Haven't seen anyone like that. Can you tell me what's happened to you and how this girl went missing?"

I answered Cybil the best I could without mentioning my 'career' as a Master Thief. I told her about my friends driving down the road and seeing Grace's Jeep in a ditch. I also told her about our childhood at the orphanage.

And as I told her about Cheryl missing, I couldn't help but look out at the fog again, now that it's light out, and worry myself about the girl. After what had happened with me and her mother, I too was becoming worried. I didn't even want to think of what would happen if she came across one of those monsters.

This turned from a simple search-and-rescue, but a battle to search and survive.

* * *

_This is my first horror fic and I'm sorry if this looks cheesy. But it seems like the right combination._

_Please review and no flames._


	2. Cybil and the Keys of Eclipse

**Chapter 2**

**Cybil and the Keys of Eclipse**

_I have returned. I'm glad a lot of people like this. I wasn't sure people would approve._

_I do not own Silent Hill nor Sly Cooper._

* * *

_Sly's POV_

By the time I had finished explaining what happened to Cybil, Grace finally started to stir from her spell. As she sat up, she rubbed her forehead. I guessed that she was hit on the head.

"How do you feel, Grace?" I asked her once she sat up completely.

She groaned.

"Like I've been run over by a truck, but I'm alright, I guess."

Cybil sat on a barstool as she spoke, gaining Grace's attention for the first time.

"Glad to hear it."

Grace was confused at first, not knowing who Cybil was.

"Who are you?"

Cybil answered.

"Cybil. Cybil Bennett. I'm a cop from Brahms, the next town over."

She then gestured to me.

"Your friend, Mr. Cooper, was telling me why the two of you were in an alley. Can tell me what was going from your side of the story? Like why were you out this way."

That was a question I shared with Cybil as Grace answered.

"I'm just a tourist. I came here on vacation. I just got here. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but I'd like to find out myself."

Grace then returned to a question that has become her top priority since we got to Silent Hill.

"Have you seen a little girl? Just turned seven last month? Short, black hair?"

Cybil gave her the same answer she gave me.

"Sorry. The only people I've seen in this town are you two."

That enabled me to ask a different question.

"Where is everybody?"

Cybil answered stoically.

"I'd tell you if I knew, believe me. But, from what I can tell, something bizarre is going on. That's all I know."

Cybil then looked to the phone on the wall and a small, red, handheld radio on a nearby table.

"The phones are all dead, and the radio, too."

Cybil then stood up.

"I'm going back to Brahms to call in some reinforcements."

Just then, Grace stood up and started toward the glass door. Cybil and I both said the same thing.

"Hold it!"

Then Cybil spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Grace looked at her and answered.

"My daughter. I've got to find her."

It was my turn to speak.

"No way. It's dangerous out there."

Grace then gave a serious look at me.

"In that case, I _need_ to find her right now! Cheryl's my little girl. I can't just leave her out there by herself!"

I was about to protest when Cybil spoke.

"Have you got a gun?"

I looked at Cybil, thinking that she couldn't be serious. From the tone of her voice, it sounded like she wanted to _help _Grace instead of getting her out of this crazy town. Grace looked away, trying to find an answer.

"Ummm…no."

Cybil then approached my old friend and handed her a spare pistol. From the look of it, it was a Smith and Weston SD40 VE.

"Take this. And hope you don't have to use it."

As she handed her the gun, Cybil spoke again to Grace.

"Now listen to me, before you pull the trigger, know who you're shooting. And don't do it unless you _have _to. And don't go blasting me by mistake. Got it?"

In other words, don't waste the bullets and watch where you shoot. Nodding, Grace took the handgun.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Cybil then turned toward me.

"Do you need a gun, Sly?"

I shook my head.

"Nah. If I need one, I'll probably find one in this town. Otherwise, I'll use my cane."

But Cybil folded her arms.

"You two would do your best to stay nearby. I'll be back with help as quick as I can."

I then spoke up.

"If you come across a turtle in a wheelchair by the name of Bentley and a pink hippo name Murray on your way, can you let them know we're ok and what's been happening?"

Cybil nodded as she left the diner, leaving me and Grace alone.

* * *

I decided to keep a lookout while Grace examined for anything useful in the diner. Chances are high that we wouldn't be staying here long, especially with her daughter out there. But as I watched the fog, the feeling of dread I was having had begun to increase. After seeing those things in the alley, I didn't want to dare myself into imaging what else could be out there. It'd be great if I could contact Bentley and Murray from here, but it seemed the fog is jamming my communications. Chances are they were starting to worry.

I heard a chair being pulled back as I saw Grace take a seat with some items in her possession, including the handgun. She placed on the table four small bottles, a sharp knife, and a pocket flashlight.

"We'll probably need these."

I took a look at one of the bottles as Grace placed the pocket flashlight in her front pocket of her shirt. All the bottle said was 'Health Drink'. I wasn't certain it was poison or not, but I guess we'll be finding out later.

I took the knife just in case my cane would be ineffective and I still didn't have a gun. Grace also took out a brochure and opened it up to reveal a map of the town. Or at least the part we were in. Upon looking at the brochure, I remembered the paper I found in the alley and pulled it out of my backpack after placing the Health Drinks and the knife in. I showed it to Grace.

"I found this when we were in the alley after we got attacked by those creatures and saved by Cybil. Can you make anything of this?"

Grace took a look and her eyes widened yet again with realization.

"This paper. It's from a sketchbook! Cheryl's favorite birthday gift I got her a month ago was a sketchbook!"

I then looked at the writing.

"You think she could've gone to the town's local school?"

Grace looked at the map and pointed to one such square.

"Midwich Elementary appears to be the only school in this area. And apparently, there is more to the town that where we are. The area we are in is called "Old Silent Hill."

I then decided to joke to lighten the mood.

"If New Silent Hill is anything like the old one, I'd rather stay here."

The joke didn't help.

Deciding to check out the school, Grace and I were about to leave when the hand radio began to emit a loud static.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

I looked at the radio.

"Huh? It's the radio? What's going on with it?"

As I approached the radio, Grace withdrew her handgun and followed.

"I thought Cybil said the radio doesn't work."

It was then we heard a crash at the window where we were before the radio went off. Just then, something crashed through the window next to us.

It was another of these…monsters. Only this one looked like a human-sized pteranodon only warped in a nightmarish way. I held up my cane as Grace shot at the creature with the gun that Cybil had given her. She shot at it five times before the creature finally fell down dead. It was then that the radio quieted once more.

"This is not a dream! What's happening to this place?" Grace gasped in horror.

I stepped over the Air Screamer, as I decided to name it after it's pig-like screaming, and grabbed the hand radio.

"I don't know. But I bet that if we take this, it'll let us know when we are near one of those things or something else." I agreed with Grace.

It seemed that the little radio will be saving our lives more than once. As she placed the radio in her jean pocket and the gun in her inner jacket pocket, I took a look at the map.

"What's the name of this diner, Grace?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Grace take a look at one of the abandoned menus on the bar.

"Café 5to2."

I then found our location on the map and then the school.

"If we take Bachman south and turn west on Bradbury, we'll be right in front of the school."

With that information, and the radio in our possession, we were ready to head out.

The chill of the fog pierced though my fur and made my skin crawl. After what happened at both the alley and the diner, who knows what else will crawl out from the mist and try to kill us. Using my binocu-com's compass, I took the lead and lead us to the south. But as we got to the intersection of Bachman Road and Matheson Street, one block south of the café, Grace saw something at the corner of a coffee shop.

"Look! Those look like more of Cheryl's sketchbook pages." She answered in a whispered.

We rushed over to the papers only to find two intact, the rest stained with blood. On them were two words. Doghouse. Levin St. "What's this about?" Grace asked. I raised an eyebrow as I picked up the two papers.

"I don't know. Maybe Cheryl left something for you there."

I then took out the map and found Levin Street.

"It's only a block west of us. We can find whatever's in a doghouse there and we can head over to Midwich Street instead. We then head south from there and pass a reservoir to get to the school."

We then hurried down Matheson, with me pocketing the messages. But as we got halfway to the first house once we turned the corner of Levin, the radio began to static again. My fur stood on end as we heard growling from the other side of a fence. I pulled myself up to look over the fence and I nearly lost whatever I had back at the diner.

I did see the doghouse the note mentioned. But I also saw the dog that lived in it, if you can call it a dog. It was a large Greyhound-like dog looked more demonic than a normal dog. It was hairless with rotten brown skin and a large set of jaws. It looked like a walking corpse that had its last meal when it was alive.

I was grateful that it was still asleep, although it seemed to be irritated by the radio's sound. I'd rather avoid it, but we need whatever is in that doghouse. Good thing I was a Master Thief. I let go of the fence and retuned to Grace.

"Grace. I see the doghouse, but there's a freaky-looking dog sleeping in it. I'm gonna go over the fence and get whatever's in there without waking the dog. I want you to go across the street and wait. I think it's sensitive to sound."

Grace was wary, but nodded.

"Alright. If it means finding Cheryl, I'll do it."

As Grace walked across the street, the sound of the radio died down. I then climbed the fence and used my Rail Walk to make my way to the roof of the house. Careful not to make any noises, I climbed down until I found myself on top of the doghouse. The doghouse made a creaking sound that caused the dog to stir a bit. My heart pounded so hard that I was afraid that it would wake up the dog and make me into dog chow.

But much to my relief, the dog decided to go back to sleep, thinking it was nothing. I held my breath as I carefully arched my arm over the doghouse's roof and into the opening, just inches above the sleeping dog. I carefully felt the interior until I felt something small taped to ceiling near the entrance. This must be what was hidden in here. Carefully, I peeled the item from the doghouse and pulled my arm out. With swift, silent movements, I climbed back up to the roof. Once I was in safe distance of the dog, I look at what I had just stolen. It was a house key.

As I wondered why Cheryl directed us to a house key, I made my way back to Grace, who raced toward me as I touched the sidewalk.

"What happened? I heard the dog growl and I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

I showed her the key.

"I thought I was too. But this is what the note said to look for. I think it opens the house where the dog is."

Quietly, I returned to the house and unlocked the door before entering with Grace.

The house was quiet and thankfully empty. With a nod, Grace and I began to search the house. Using the dining table as a base, we placed whatever we found that could be useful in our search. This included a first aid kit, handgun bullets, and health drinks. I found a map near the back entrance of the house what has something scribbled on it.

"Keys for Eclipse? What the heck is that?"

I copied the scribbles on our map, thinking this is something important. There was a circled area on the intersection of Matheson Street and Ellroy Street, an arrow at the end of Finney, and a line that goes down the alley behind Café 5to2 and the block behind it.

Wondering what these 'Keys for Eclipse were, I turned and found myself facing the door to the back. There were three locks on it. I figured it was where these keys go. I turned to Grace, who was reloading her handgun.

"I'm gonna find the keys for this door. Stay here and don't let anyone but me, Cybil, and Cheryl in."

"What are you talking about? What keys?"

I showed her the map before I left, telling Grace that I would be as fast as I could.

* * *

Once out of the house, I sprinted down the street to the nearest of these locations: the alley behind the café. I had taken the radio with me so that I could 'watch' where I was going and not run into anymore of those things. I rushed down the street until I found the alley. Carefully, I walked down the alley until a sign caught my attention. It said 'Off Limits".

But when you're a thief, nothing is off limits.

Carefully, I passed through the gate. On the ground in front of me were three items. A bloody basketball hoop, a dog's head, and a small key. Avoiding the head and the hoop, I picked up the key and looked at it. It had an engraving of the Tin Man from _The Wizard of Oz_ book on it. There was a little note attached to it that said, 'Key of Woodman.' I pocketed the key before taking out the map, wondering where this was going.

I headed to the next stop, which was the southern Ellroy marker. I made my why to Ellroy when the radio when off again. Looking up, I saw that it was another Air Screamer. Although I had my cane with me, I was starting to wish I had Grace's gun or had taken Cybil's offer for a second gun instead. I waited until the Air Screamer was in range, then I cracked its head with one swing of my cane. It took a lot of strength to kill it and my arms were beginning to kill me.

Leaving the body behind, I headed down the street until I came upon what almost looked like a crater. There was a single house that looked like it was going to fall into the crater and it had an open mailbox with something shiny in it. Careful of my footing, I took the key and backed away from the edge before looking at it. This key had the image of a scarecrow on it and a note that said 'Key of Scarecrow'. I held back a mental eye roll, clearly seeing a pattern with the keys as I headed north to retrieve the "Key of Lion," which I found in an abandoned police car's opened trunk.

I returned to the house on Levin Street where Grace was waiting.

"I've got the keys. Have your gun ready. We may have to take out that dog if we want to live."

Grace nodded as we entered the house again. Upon seeing the triple locks, I used the keys to open it. It was then that something strange happened.

As we entered the yard, the sound of a siren roared with life, echoing across town. I prepared for a fight, but not for this. As the siren blared, the town immediately became dark again. I was sure that it was morning when Grace and I arrived in Silent Hull. So how was this possible? What in the world was going on?

Our attention changed when Grace turned on her pocket flashlight and we saw the dog, growling at us. Only, it was FAR different than what it was in the light. The dog seemed to have gained some weight, making it seem healthy, but one thing stood out: its head was covered in worms. And it wasn't like someone dumped fish bait on it. They were a part of its body.

"Grace!" I yelled.

The worm-dog was about to attack me when Grace, who I knew would never shoot a normal animal, fired a few rounds into the dog's head, killing it. As the animal died, I looked to Grace.

"You ok?"

Grace shook her head.

"No. I won't be until we leave this damned place with Cheryl. This is a freaking nightmare!"

I then headed to the back gate.

"Come on. We'll have to run our way to the school."

Grace and I then headed down the alley into Bloch Street and headed to Midwich, carefully avoiding the newly 'evolved' monsters until we had reached the school doors and dashed in. As we panted, we looked out into the darkness behind the doors.

Grace was right. This _is _a nightmare.

One that I hope we can wake up from.

* * *

_Please Review_


End file.
